


Show Him What You've Got

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Ky's life kind of sucks, Nonconsensual Kiss, Sexual Agression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I-no meets Ky in a bar. Not the fun she'd planned on having, but fun all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Him What You've Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilers/gifts).



"Listen honey," I-no hisses. She's on her way out of this bar, but that doesn't mean she can't stop and have a little fun first.

The man blinks at her, startled and surprised, before his eyes dip to her breasts. Of course. His tenseness at the familiarity with which she's addressed him vanishes.

I-no preens a little for him, grinning.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Oh, that desire masquerading as politeness. It always feels so good. "I can think of a way or two," she says, dragging her middle finger down the line between her breasts.

There's an awkward clearing of someone else's throat from behind her, and I-no turns to see the man of law himself, Ky Kiske. He looks incredibly out of place in this place, fully uniformed even with the war long over. She'd love to rip that uniform off of him, and she lets her eyes travel over him suggestively when she twists away from the lesser man she had been talking to. She smoothly turns her finger into flipping him off, then makes a shooing gesture.

From this one there is only awkward politeness, and he carefully keeps his eyes on hers.

He opens his mouth to speak, and she cuts him off. "Come to put me in handcuffs?" She licks her lips, in case that isn't suggestive enough for him.

He turns red, opens his mouth again. 

Her smile ticks up more as she cuts him off again. "Or perhaps you just want to throw me against a wall."

"Ma'am, I--"

It's as she thought, his words aren't particularly valuable. She steps in closer, sees him raising a startled hand to push her away. He can't seem to decide where it's safe to touch her.

She knows where she wants to touch him, at least, dropping down one hand to press at his cock through _way_ too many layers of clothing. 

He shoves at her shoulders then, eyes wide with several kinds of startlement and alarm. She doesn't give him the chance to ramp up his strength, sending her other hand to wrap around his neck before he has a chance to get over whatever mental barrier against shoving her he has. She doesn't delay past that, pressing her lips against his and shoving her tongue into his mouth.

He gasps at her, like some kind of wretched fish, long after she's released him. She pats him on the cheek, grabs her hand back when he thinks to grab her wrist, and starts to walk away. I-no's sure he'll regain his wits to chase after her, but he's unlikely to regain them enough to wonder what she was doing in this place in the first place, unlikely to even remember the report of blacktech that brought him here, she'd bet. And even if he did, at least she's enjoyed herself.


End file.
